The Isle of the Found
by valagator
Summary: Just a cute story that I thought of...


(A/N one shot, and yes, the story The Darkness can't Reach you Here is continuing, but I am trying to come up with some cool ideas, so if you have any, PM me and share them! Without further adou, I present,The Isle of the Found) I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CREATIVITY AND THE STORY

The Isle of the Found

(Mal's pov)

It's been 4 years (and three days) since I defeated my mother in an epic battle between good and evil, and it is also a special day. Today is my four year anniversary with Ben. I can't believe he was able to deal with me for so long. But he has. And I love him with every fiber of my body. I mean, how could I not? He saved me from drowning, made me realize that I am good, not evil, and most important of all...

He taught me how to love.

Ben leads me to the pavilion where we had our first date, a very special place to us. He decorated it with green and purple streamers, and fake magic wands dangling from the trees, along with green and purple party lights. A picnic is set up with lots of jelly donuts and strawberries.

"Ben... this is... amazing." I say, nearly in tears from the beauty he has made, and from the effort it must have taken to achieve it.

"Hey, anything is good enough f-for my girl." He says nervously. This is strange for him, and now I'm worried. I mean, I've heard from my friends that before a guy dumps a girl, they get suuuuuper stuttery and nervous. But, on the other hand, why would he set up such a elaborate meal if he was going to break up with me? That makes me excited. What else could he be nervous about?

End of Chapter one.

JK! I told you this would be a one-shot! XD

(Ben's pov)

I know I'm acting nervous, even though I'm trying to hide it. I mean, what guy wouldn't be nervous in my position? Mal is my world, my everything. I just want to show her. This better do the job.

"Ben?" I am tugged from my train of thoughts by the very girl I was thinking about. " Are you okay? You seem.." She pauses and looks me over with her entrancing green eyes. "Nervous." She says.

"I-I'm fine! Absolutely nothing to worry a-a-about!" I say, defiantly unconvincingly. She gives me a look. A look that says 'I know you're lying so just spill'.

"Okay! Fine! Well... Uhmm, you see..." I pause, trying to find a way to put this that won't give my purpose away. "I wanted to sing to you again. Like when I was under that love spell. But I'm..." I scratch the back of my neck.

"A little afraid." I admit, then sigh. An idea pops into my head.

"Ben! I know you can do this, please, at least try!" And that is why I love Mal. She always encourages me to face my fears and try new things.

"O-okay, but I need you to stand over there.." I point to the edge of the pavilion. "And look at the water."

"Really?" She questions sarcastically. I just roll my eyes and smile. She speed-walks over to the area I requested for her to stand and faces the water. I begin.

 _"Did I mention, that I'm in love with you,"_ I sing, but a bit slower, to keep the mood romantic. _"And did I mention, there's nothing I can do?"_ I switch songs, well, kinda, _"And did I happen to saaaaayy... that you're my someone who is lovely, you are wonderful and true, and you're the girl, who makes me smile, even when I'm feeling blue? I'm so lucky that I found you, most defiantly, oh yeah. Not a phony or a fake, sweeter than a strawberry shake, my meant to be,"_ I pause before singing the rest, because I hear her quietly crying and walk up behind her, holding a small black velvet box. _"And now just look at me... You've got me down on one knee..."_ I lower myself to the ground, propped up on one knee with the box open. She turns around, noticing the word change and the pause, and screams so loud that all of Auradon must have heard it.

I look at her expectantly, awaiting an answer. She covers her mouth with her hands, with tears in her eyes.

"YES!" She screams and I slide the small, gold band on her finger. It is covered with amethysts, purple being her favorite color, with an emerald set in gold, twisting around a diamond.

She launches herself in my arms, and I kiss her like I've never kissed anyone before. I slide my tongue over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth, allowing me entrance. I've never done a kiss like this before because I'm a king and all, but I don't care at all. Mal is mine and I am hers, and that is that.

I explore the crevices of her mouth, and she does the same for me. I pull her close and pin her to the ground underneath her. She puts a hand in my hair and a hand on my back. I hold her waist. She slips a hand underneath my shirt, ( DO NOT WORRY! all ben will do is have his shirt off... I don't think that this story should include a lemon) And pulls it over my head. I know we both agree that our first time should be in a bed, so that is the only article of clothing taken off. We continue to make out in a very un-royal way, until a cold breeze springs up and Mal makes me put my shirt back on to keep warm. I put it back on. And we sit up and talk for a bit.

"Soo.. We're... engaged now..." Mal says happily.

And with those words in my head I plan my new life with the girl from the Isle of the Lost, which I have come to know as,

The Isle of the Found

(A/N: I could have made this SOO much longer, and I was going to add that they got caught by an OC named Tao, (Tiana's son), but I wrote this at 1:00 am and I am tired. Soo... Yeah. Tell me if you want a sequel, because I will not hesitate to write one.)

BEAST OUT!


End file.
